Naruto the Atomic Samurai
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Got this idea from reading Amusedlight story Guilty by Blood and a new brand of Justice. Naruto is a slave, then a bounty hunter, then a marine hero then becomes a pirate. Watch as Naruto Uzumaki becomes the legend as the new atomic Samurai.
1. Chapter 1

**Holy land where the most powerful are there. Humans and other races were enslaved to the celestial dragons.**

**Celestial Dragons or World Nobles are - a**re the descendants of nineteen of the Twenty Kings who established what is now known as the World Government.

There are descendants of the original 20 kings and queens of 800 years ago.

However, if you look inside you see the world Noble tormenting a child no older then 3 years older then boa Hancock as we speak.

How did a blond child end up like this you ask well...

It happened when his parents wherein the wall of the world nobles and they just straight up kill them both. But then they took the child and made this yellow-haired boy a slave.

This bot was Naruto and he was a little kid.

Naruto had tan skin and blue eyes and spiky yellow hair. Right now he has just got the slave mark. Women and Men were whipped, tortured and starved.

It was a horrid sight for a small child.

Inside he finds three other girls who he is comforting.

"Well, what do we have here huh? A nice little slave huh all wrap up for me eh? Well, gaurd hold him so I can branded him" Rosald told the boy taunting him.

"Yes Rosward-sama, come now brat it is time," the guard said.

Naruto tried to fight it but the guard overpowered him easily.

"I will be fine girls, stay strong," Naruto told the three.

a young Roswald is a middle-aged man but cruely man as well enjoying torturing and hurting Naruto the most.

"How dare you talk trash. You will know who your betters are !" Roswald told him as he hits him in the face and appears to beat Naruto into submission.

"It's all right girls," Naruto said to the three sisters.

As Naruto was comforting the girls Roswald in his mid to late 20 yelled at him and said:" Who told you to speak welp !" Roswald said as he branded him.

"This will teach you, commoners, your defiance and it will cost you. Now know your place trash !" Roswald said out loud and started to torture the boy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" The young boy yelled out in agony and in pain. But he dared not to show his tears to these bastards. Every day they try and break him but don't succeed.

Meanwhile with the three amazonian sisters

"Ahhhhh! make it stop please I just want to go home !" Sandersonia said loudly in pain.

"Oh my god, this hurts please stop !" Marigold asking to make it stop. To her, it felt as if her skin would melt off.

Boom !

"What the hell was that!" Roswald said as he ordered the guard to check it out with him.

Roswald was in shock just like the guard their mouths agape at what just happen.

The Holy city of Majerios was being burned to the ground.

"Who could have done such a thing? " the guard asked as he felt something missing.

With Naruto

Naruto saw Boa Hancock was in a disgusting position and it made his blood boil in anger.

Roswald was going to rape Boa in front of Naruto.

_"Not I have anything to say about it !" Naruto thought angrily._

Naruto ran up and punched him square in the face and sent him flying into the wall.

In the next moment, A pink fishmen came bursting in and he saw a noble on the floor with a bloody face.

His name was Fisher Tiger captian of the sun pirates.

Fisher's tiger saw that the noble was alive but knocked out and bloody.

He walks up and breaks the doors to the cell and beckons them to leave.

Naruto gets the three girls and they leave together.

"Go, girls, I promise I will see you again," Naruto said with a smile.

The three sisters were hesitated but went on ahead.

"Okay kid, can you show me the way towards the other slaves ?" Fisher Tiger asked.

"Okay yeah, I will tell you it in the slave houses, can't miss it," Naruto said as he got tired and almost past out but held strong.

"_Wait for all those marks on his back. How the hell is u. Without medical treatment ?" he thought in shock._

"What's your name ?" the fishermen asked.

"Naruto," he said.

Naruto then went to the floor.

"Naruto !" Fisher tiger yelled.

"Naruto hang on okay we just need to get out of here !" Fisher tiger yelled for the kid to hang on.

"Thank you," Naruto told him but he passed out for not being able to eat for a month and for the torture he endured.

Fisher Tiger was about to escape but the marines were there.

"Freeze Fisher Tiger," the marines told him.

Fisher Tiger then beat up the marines and he was destroying them. Taking out they left and right.

Naruto woke up and saw fisher tiger beating down the fishermen. "_he is amazing. How is he doing all this ?" Naruto thought amazed._

Naruto saw a bullet about to hit fisher tiger so he got in front of him and grab a random sword on the ground to block the bullet. He then stabbed the sword inside a marine chest causing the marine to die.

Fisher Tiger was running toward his ship and he brought Naruto with him.

"I knew you could do it !" Arlong said.

Arlong is a sharkfishmen who has blue skin and a large pointy nose and has black hair.

"Yeah, full speed an ahead boys !" The pink fishmen yelled as he and the others had freed mermaid and fishmen on board.

"Aladin come quick. This boy needs your expertise in being a doctor !" Fisher Tiger ordered his crewmate.

Aladin- is a tall, muscular merman. He has slanted thin eyes, dark hair that is tied in a long ponytail falling on his back in many curves, and a full beard with a goatee in the same color. His long tail is light-brown in the upper part but gets darker near the fins, where spots start to appear, eventually becoming a plain dark color. He wears a long, open dark vest with the crew's Jolly Roger on the back, and carries around a trident on his back, held up by a belt which goes diagonally over his left shoulder. He has a tattoo that says "**1TC**" on his left bicep and the Sun Pirates' tattoo on the left side of his stomach, covering his slave mark.

"A yes captain" Alidine replied as he left to get his medical supplies to help the boy's wounds.

"So how many did you kill ?" Did you kill a world noble ?" Arlong asked.

Fisher tiger sighs at this "Yes I killed them in self-defense to try and get away. This boy here knocked out a world noble and almost killed him with a punch" he said to the shock of his crew.

Later

After Naruto receives the treatment he wakes up to see Aladine the sun pirates doctor and Fisher tiger. AKA- his savior.

"He is up captain" the doctor yelled getting his captain's attention.

"Hello, Naruto" Fisher tiger said with a smile.

"Thank you Fisher Tiger. You have given me a new opportunity in life. No ones have ever shown me any kindness before so again thank you" Naruto said in a low voice.

Fisher Tiger was sad as well as his doctor and crewmate.

Well, guys what do you think huh?

fav, follow, review

Darth Plageuis signing out


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Naruto Atomic Pirate, Naruto was a slave at the holy land of and he was with the three sisters. He then was branded as a slave but fisher tiger broke them out as well as the three sisters as well as all the slaves. Naruto saves his life as well as almost dieing now he is on the sun pirates ship...

Now...

Naruto is fourteen and he is a famous bounty hunter in North Blue. He went out and fight pirates.

Right now he was fighting a pirate worth 50 million beri. His name is Cowboy bill and he is captain of the bill pirates(my OC character don't worry it is a one time pirate)

"Cowboy bill your time has come," Naruto said with a shadowed hood protecting his face.

The pirate captain started firing his gun and Naruto just cut the bullets with one of his swords.

As he kept firing Naruto kept his sword out and kept blocking everything thing this pirate. As Naruto was dealing with him he was thinking about how he got to this point.

Flashback

_Naruto was on sailing with the sun pirates and he was making a recovery from nearly dying._

_"Well, Naruto how do you feel now?" Fisher Tiger asked Naruto._

_"I feel better still not 100% but better. Thanks for asking and taking care of me. You are either brave or stupid to climb and destroy Majerois as you did._

_" Yeah not my greatest hour but it was worth it to save all my kind," Fisher tiger said with a smile._

_Naruto smiled and they both got out of the doctor wing of the ship and Naruto greets the rest of the crew._

_Arlong does not like humans so he gives Naruto flak. "Hmm... so a weak human comes aboard are ship huh? Well, I hoped he dies so we would not have to take up space" Arlong says with a menacing laugh._

_Everyone else does not laugh. Jimbe just sighs at Arlong attitude and Naruto glares right back at Arlong._

_Arlong stops laughing and notices his glare and glare right back him as if saying what are you going to do._

_"Look I don't know why you are looking at me like I put your fishmen brother in that hell hole but I did not ! I was suffering just like Fisher Tiger so I was also protecting the girls who were there as well. So if you kindly stop hating on all humans. You would know that not all humans are the same jackass !" Naruto said angrily._

_"Oh yeah, dumbass human. We are not the ones who pillage and rape my kind and treat fishmen like slaves or second class citizens !" Arlong said angrily._

_"Enough ! We will take young _Koala back to Foolshout island and then where would you like to go Naruto ?" Fisher Tiger asked him.

Naruto hummed and closed his eyes and said. "I will go to North blue to be a bounty hunter," Naruto said.

"Ok and why ?" Fisher Tiger asked as the crew even Arlong wanted to know.

"Well I want to train in the strongest of blues before becoming something different and that sounds promising," Naruto said.

Fisher Tiger nodded and they continued to sail towards Foolshout Island.

However, tragedy struck

Fisher Tiger was surrounded by many marines. "You will not take me alive bastards" Fisher Tiger yelled and fought as long as he can but he was shot multiple times and died.

Naruto saw his savior dead in the street of some no-name island. He saw red. Naruto's body was on autopilot he took a mask he got and two swords and went and slaughter the marines with his cold hot rage.

There were screaming and blood everywhere. Jimbe never has seen such carnage in his life.

"_Such power, such carnage Even Fisher Tiger could not do that to the marines. His power is truly frightening but without controlling it he will just wreak havoc upon the world_

_End Flashback_

As Naruto took out his two swords he uses his **two-sword style attack: Atomic slash attack.** To bisect the man and cut the head of. He then brings him into the marine base to collect the bounty.

"Nice 50 mili beri huh ?" Naruto asked with a grin.

The marine Vice Admiral Borasilino is later known as Kizaru is is an incredibly tall man, roughly the same size as the other two former admirals, Aokiji and Akainu.[9] Kizaru is a middle-aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard.[1]His the standard outfit consists of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves.[1] Kizaru also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit. There is a tiny Black Den Den Mushi on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit. He is generally seen wearing a relaxed grin on his face.

"How bout you become a marine instead of a bounty hunter huh? You can make a living far better then what you have now and you will get paid more as well as going out to sea and stopping atrocities" Borasinilo said.

"Hmm... how bout we fight and I win you leave and never speak about this again but if I lose then I will join the marines" Naruto suggested.

The vice admiral nodded

They go to a clearing and they begin to fight.

Borasilino vs Naruto

This island is in the north blue and has trees and has a sunny climate. Palm trees and the island citizens enjoy life here comfortable.

Naruto and Borasilino stood there silently waiting for the time to start until Naruto charged at him but Borasilino turned to light as he swiped him.

The vice admiral was turning into the light as Naruto kept slashing at him.

Borasilino then said " **Ama no Murakumo or** "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven": Borsalino forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and solidifies it. He attacks Naruto with the sword of light.

"Oh for a 14 teen-year-old you have great strength in your attacks but... It is still not enough" the vice-admiral said with a grin.

They kept clashing. Naruto kept attacking him but he kept blocking. Naruto went for a striking against his chest but it was blocked he tried his shoulder. It was met with a block. Everything he tried was blocked.

"Time to end this" Borasilino said as he pushed him back and kicked him hard into the trees with a lightspeed kick. Carefully not using his full power.

He then picked up the past out bounty hunter and put him on his ship.

Well follow, fav and review

Darth Plageuis signing out


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on atomic samurai naruto was fourteen and a bounty hunter. He then remebers being help by the fishmen and then challenging and loose to kizaru.

Now 2years later

It was grueling two years. And naruto was trained by kizaru in speed. He then was gained in power by akainu. And he was taught morality by akoji.

He is now 16

Naruto uzumaki received his orders to bring down a huge pirate operation on an island called rishi. It people were bird like. The place had mountains and grassland . It had all different races living there but there was something else sinister that even had the the goresi was scared. In it had pirates bandits and marines the contry. Naruto was sent to deal with it.

Flashback

"To the world government we need back up. We are hold down and we are getting are a*** kicked. I repeat requesting back up" a marine said.

"Hmm... Where is your location..." A marine personal said.

" Rishi sir! We are stationed in rishi " the marine said.

The marine paled " rishi as in the pirate war zone ?! " he said.

" yes that rishi" the marine soldier said.

"Alright help is on the way" he said towards his fellow marine.

He gets up and runs towards th 5 elder stars.

"Sirs I need to speak with you quickly it is urgent !" A marine said.

" What is it ? " one of the five elder stars said.

"The people risen are under attack in rishi they need help" the marine soldier and said.

"Rishi as in the pirate war zone. The same island that kaido vs big mom happen that island" one elder said in shock .

The marine nodded.

"This is bad it is close to both kaido and big mom territory. But if we son't then it might spill out to other territories" the elder with a giant mustache said.

"What are we gonna do it we send a large force then kaido and big mom will take it as an act of war" another elder said.

"And what let those people suffer ?! This will bring weakness towards. The world gov and the marines. They look found for hope and if we abandonment then it will look bad for us " the katana wielded elder stated.

"What ever we do we need to do it fast otherwise we are sending ople to their deaths not to mention we have to deal with dissenters who will only fuel their hatred for the world gov." an elder stated.

"All in favor of sending a military force say i" the katana elder said as 2 out of the 5 raised there hands.

"Sorry but no tell them they are on there own" a huge mustache ever said.

"You fools ! They are going to die. Good marines are left to die! The katana wielding elder said as he left the chambers.

With Naruto

Later

" yo Naruto an elder star has wants to talk to you akoji stated.

" I sensei" Naruto said and entered the room

"Sir" Naruto bowed and knelled before the elder star.

"You are a chore boy at age fourteen but was chosen to be an apprentice borasilino a very powerful adimirAl as well as the other two akoji and akaniu as well is that correct ?" He asked.

" Yes sir " Naruto replied.

"I have let the fleet adimirAl know that because of the mission you are going to be promoted from chore boy to lieutenant. For this mission you are going to rishi. Remember cause I am only gonna say this once. this will be off the record." The elder star said as naruto nodded. a few hours ago a marine called and said they needed help in the new world a island rishi but this island has been known as the pirate war zone because of all the pirate wars not only that but pirates have r*** as well the house on fire and other unspeakable acts. Your job is to go there and elimenate them all" the elder said.

" understood , sir if I complete the mission may I create my own unit " Naruto asked. He nodded.

" Oh the reason we don't bring another force is because it might trigger a war" he said.

So naruto arrived on rishi with his three sensei garp and tsuru. now...

Naruto was blood and fires all around and he sees a mayor who walks up with bruises and blood and said " Please help us ! Pirates are running amok ! " the mayor said and passed out. He ordered a marine to take care of him

Naruto took out his katana and he began walking into the fire. He then saw bandits and pirates and former marines here.

Naruto grit his teeth and said " who is in charge of this is your boss ? " Naruto asked.

"Oh it's is esdeath-sama" a grunt said.

"What ! Esdeath is here the most sadistic women in the empire of the central lands. How and why would this !" Naruto said out loud.

" Because I can, the strong live and the strong die" esdeath said in horse back. She has ice blue hair. White female military form and blue eyes that can chill even death. She is known through out the world gov as the most sadistic women as well as a powerful imperial arms called demon extract which allows her to control create and manipulate ice.

"Oh then let's go then" naruto said taking out his katana. His katana looked like momonga a bit. Having a red stabbed and a 5 leaf clover like hilt. And the handle had red diamonds .

Esdeath took out her raiper.

They ran towards each other and clash. There clash was powerful enough to cause shockwaves in the air. barricaded witnesses again and again. Esdeath tried to pride and break naruto guard. Naruto blocked her easily. Naruto kept back to avoid get slashed in the chest but esdeath ran towards him. But naruto blocked her strike. He gave way a bit giving esdeath a more advantage but he trip her but she caught her self and Naruto kicked her in the back as she was about to flip out of the way but she caught herself in mid air and landed on her feet.

They both clashed again and again. Both rying to gain an advantage. She kicks Naruto in the air.

"How pierce him " Esdeath said in glee as she summons many ice ready to peirce him but Naruto cuts all of them ut one tried to attack his side but Naruto sensed it with his observation haki and slashed it.

Naruto jumped dpwn and tried tp slash her from behind but she blocked it with a ice sword. Naruto had to block an incoming storm of ice neddles at him curtusty of Esdeath.

"You good but can you dodge this. hale-sprung !" Esdeath said as she used it and created a giant horn of ice from thin air to pierce Naruto.

Naruto then used his sword and sent a flying sword slash and cut it in half.

"So it appears we are at in in past " esdeath said as she charged. Naruto dodged the sword strike and he kept dodging.

"S*** she is getting faster ! " Naruto thought as he dodged a sword strike the n kept jumping back as she kept pressuring him. She kicked up an ice spears and it was coming fast at him. Naruto jumped towards her in the air and he disappeared by using shave. Then he appeared in front of her but she used a wall of ice to block his strikes. He kept appearing around esdeath to attacked her using shave and sword strikes to try and pierce her guard but to effect.

An hour later

You can still here the metal clash.

Clang clang clang !l!

"Give up yet esdeath" naruto said.

"Never" esdeath shouted with glee as blood dropped from her body.

Naruto then said "very well" naruto as he spacesuits sword in Bali and said atomic cut he said and cut her cleanly beat esdeath. Naruto was there bloody as well.

10h agoNaruto ended up destroying the rest of the people on the island that was causing trouble.

End chapter!


End file.
